Teana Guide
'[Spells'] 'Shoot Barret' *Teana shoots a magical bullet which damages any untis it passes through. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: ' **'Level 1:' Deals 150 damage. **'Level 2:' Deals 200 damage **'Level 3:' Deals 250 damage **'Level 4:' Deals 300 damage **'Level 5:' Deals 350 damage *'Mana:' 100 *'Targets: Line *'Range: '''1200 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '12 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 1 'Fake Silhouette *Teana creates false bodies of herself to confuse enemies. Silhouettes take 400% damage and deal 30%. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Clones Created: ' **'Level 1:' 1 **'Level 2:' 2 **'Level 3:' 3 **'Level 4:' 4 **'Level 5:' 5 *'Mana: ' **'Level 1:' 200 **'Level 2:' 250 **'Level 3:' 300 **'Level 4:' 350 **'Level 5:' 400 *'Range: 1200 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 9 seconds *'Cooldown: '''24 seconds *'Upgrade: Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement I '''Cross Mirage - Crossfire Shoot *Teana shoots a multitude of explosive bullets into an area, each exploding in a 300 aoe. *'Hotkey: '''R *'Bullets Fired: ' **'Level 1:' 3 **'Level 2:' 5 **'Level 3:' 7 **'Level 4:' 9 **'Level 5:' 11 *'Mana: 550 *'Range: '''1600 *'Cast Time: '1.25 seconds *'Cooldown: '38 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Upgrade - Cross Fireball 'Variable Barret *Teana surrounds a bullet with a barrier to allow it to penetrate field-type defenses and sends it soaring to her enemy. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Damage: ' **'Level 1:' 850 **'Level 2:' 1050 **'Level 3:' 1250 **'Level 4:' 1450 **'Level 5:' 1650 *'Mana:' 800 *'Range: 3000 *'Cast Time: '''2 seconds *'Cooldown: '49 seconds *'Upgrade(s): '''Cartridge 3 Cartridges '''Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey: '''W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 36 *'''Effect: Shoot Barret fires 4 extra shots but damage is lowered. **'Level 1: '''50 **'Level 2: 100 **'''Level 3: 150 **'Level 4:' 200 **'Level 5: '''250 *'Hotkey: W *'''Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''39 'Cartridge 2' '''Effect:' Sets Teana's health and mana to 70%. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: 78 '''Cartridge 3 *'Effect:' Variable Barret deals 450 bonus damage has a 9% chance to instantly kill the target and burns 50% of the target's mana. *'Hotkey: '''R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: 64 '''Field Barrier *'Hotkey: '''F *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 1'5 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'''Mana: 200 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Knockback Shot' *Teana shoots a powerful bullet at the target which hits them with enough force to blow them away 900 distance from her. *'Hotkey: S *'''Damage: Barret Level * 100 + 150 *'Mana: '''400 *'Target(s): Single *'Range: '''1350 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '90 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Knockback Shot 'Optic Hide' *Teana uses her favorite magic, invisibility, to evade her enemies at the cost of 20% of her movement speed. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Mana: 300 *'Target(s): '''Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '65 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement I 'Illusionary Strike' *Summons 3 illusions around the enemy which each fire a bullet, stunning for 0.3 seconds. *'Damage: '* 4 + 60 *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana: 450 *'Target(s): '''Single *'Range: '1350 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '90 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement II 'Phantom Blazer' *Teana charges up a high density sphere of magic with long attack range dealing damage in a small aoe around the target after and stunning for 2 seconds. *'Damage: '* 10 + 300 *'Hotkey: '''G *'Mana: 600 *'Target(s): '''Single *'Range: '3000 *'Cast Time: '''3.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Phantom Blazer 'All Boom' *Teana causes all of her traps created by Ilusion Trap to explode. *Hotkey: X *'Mana: '''0 *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''0.1 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement I 'Illusion Trap' *Sets a trap at the target location that explodes when it comes into contact with the enemoy or when Teana detonates it. *'Damage: ['Maximum Mana * 0.6] *'Hotkey: '''C *'Mana: 200 *'Target(s): '''Area *'Area of Effect: '350 *'Range: '250 *'Cast Time: '''0.7 seconds *'Cooldown: '''10 seconds *'Requires: Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement I 'Upgrades' 'Acquire Knockback Shot' *Allows Teana to cast Knockback Shot. *'Cost: '''15 'Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement''' I *Allows Teana to cast Optic Hide. *Allows Teana to cast Illusion Trap. *Allows Teana to cast All Boom. *When clones from Fake Silhouette die they deal 350 damage in a 350 aoe. *'Cost: '''14 *'Note:' Range Up cannot be learned if this is taken. 'Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement''' II *Allows Teana to cast Illusionary Strike. *'Cost: '''15 'Upgrade - Cross Fireball' *Targets hit by Cross Mirage - Crossfire Shoot will now fire additional fireballs that stun for 0.3 seconds if Teana has an additional 350 mana after casting. *'Damage: ' **'Level 1: 150 **'Level 1: '''250 **'Level 1: '350 **'Level 1: '450 **'Level 1: '550 *'Note: 'Acquire Knockback Shot cannot be learned if this is taken. *'Cost: 17 'Upgrade - Range Up' *Increases Teana attack range by 200 and move speed and attack speed by 15%. Every attack has a 30% chance to deal + Agi bonus damage. Silhouettes will only deal 30% of this damage. *'Note: 'Acquire Illusion Magic Improvement I cannot be learned if this is taken. *'Cost:' 22 'Acquire Phantom Blazer' *Allows Teana to cast Phantom Blazer. *'Cost:' 14